


Tease

by coockie8



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Connor, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Top Gavin Reed, Virgin Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: When Gavin's had enough of what he assumes is Connor teasing him, he pulls Connor into the bathroom at the DPD and takes what he wants.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to take a little break from Missing Components, because I know that if I get sucked into a single story for too long, I can get a little carried away with the narrative, so I wanted to refresh my creativity by writing something different.

Connor scrolled through different case files, absorbing them at speeds only fit for something that wasn’t human. He could feel eyes on him, but every time he looked up, Hank was looking elsewhere. Not necessarily at his terminal, but also never at Connor. He frowned slightly before looking around the station; if it wasn’t Hank, it had to be someone else. He turned around slightly and locked eyes with Gavin Reed; quickly darting his eyes around before turning back to his work. _Observer Located._ He continued to scroll through case files; trying to ignore the feeling of Gavin’s heated gaze roaming over his body. He let out a soft growl; apparently loud enough for Hank to hear

“You okay, Connor?” He asked.

Connor glanced up at him and nodded

“Hmm? Oh, yes, I’m fine, Lieutenant,” He assured.

Hank frowned, but didn’t push. Connor turned his head just _slightly_ when he heard footsteps; a small note landing on his desk as Gavin passed him. He took it and opened it up

‘Bathroom now.’

Connor frowned before placing the note in his pocket and standing; heading to the bathroom. As soon as the bathroom door had closed, Connor was pushed up against it

“You think I don’t notice!?” Gavin growled “You’re a fuckin’ tease, Tin-can.”

Connor blinked in stunned confusion

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re referring to,” He assured.

Gavin snarled

“I can’t wait any longer,” He purred; pressing his hand against Connor’s groin and squeezing, pulling a startled gasp from the android “I need to be inside you, now.”

Connor’s eyes widened and he blinked

“Detective, we’re at the workplace; I don’t think it would be a good idea,” He stated firmly.

Gavin just snarled and tangled his free hand in Connor’s hair; yanking his head back

“Should’ve thought about that before you fuckin’ teased me,” He hissed.

Connor glanced down at Gavin

“I _really_ don’t know what you mean, Detective,” He assured; attempting to defuse the situation.

Gavin pressed his lips to Connor’s neck; clearly no longer listening. Connor shuddered

“Detective Reed, please; someone could come in and see us,” He pressed.

Gavin pulled back slightly before growling and dragging Connor into a stall and locking the door

“Just shut up, and do as you’re told,” He scoffed.

Connor made a small sound in the back of his throat as Gavin pushed him to his knees

“You were made to take orders, and obey humans; so _that’s_ what you’re going to do,” Gavin snarled “I’ve seen you in the break room; ‘ _analyzing’_ things you don’t need to be analyzing just so I have to watch you suck your fingers. Knocking things over so you have an excuse to _bend over_ and get them!”

Connor averted his gaze momentarily. Gavin gripped Connor’s chin and ran his thumb over his bottom lip

“Just look at you,” He sneered “There’s no way whoever made you didn’t think someone would want you like this.”

Connor let his mouth hang open slightly

“My appearance is designed specifically to facilitate my integration with humans,” He stated.

Gavin just smirked

“That’s just a roundabout way of saying someone made you pretty so people would like you better,” He chuckled.

Connor lowered his gaze briefly and frowned; he supposed that was correct. Gavin slipped his thumb into Connor’s mouth and pressed it against his tongue. Connor shuddered slightly at the feeling; the chemical compositions for sweat, and coffee, as well as Gavin’s personnel file popping into his HUD. He closed it and stared up at Gavin. The human rubbed the bulge in the front of his jeans and groaned softly

“Open up,” He ordered as he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out.

Connor opened his mouth and crinkled his nose slightly when Gavin thrusted in; Chemical compositions for precum, traces of urine, and sweat, as well as Gavin’s personnel file, again, popping into his HUD. He closed it again. Gavin tangled his fingers in Connor’s hair and pushed him down until his nose was nestled in Gavin’s pubic hair

“Fuck, you’re mouth is amazing,” He praised breathlessly.

Connor just stared up at him as Gavin fucked his face. He didn’t have a gag reflex, so that wasn’t an issue, but the constant stimulation against his chemical analyzers was doing _something_ to him. He pressed his thighs together when the buzz of the stimulation activated his arousal program, and he reached up to gently grip Gavin’s thighs; whimpering softly. Gavin looked down at him; face flushed, and panting heavily. He let a smirk slip

“Do you like when I fuck your pretty mouth like this?” He purred.

Connor shivered slightly and closed his eyes; hips twitching to find some friction; erection tenting his jeans. Gavin groaned before tugging Connor’s head away

“Good boy,” He praised.

Connor reached up to wipe the drool off his chin but stopped when Gavin pressed his foot against the front of his jeans

“Looks like you really _did_ enjoy that,” He teased.

Connor covered his mouth and whimpered

“My chemical analysis sensors are… Sensitive,” He explained softly.

Gavin cocked an eyebrow

“You can just say ‘your tongue’, ya know?” He chuckled.

Connor averted his gaze momentarily before looking back up at Gavin with pleading eyes.

“Ooh, you’re a little slut for my cock, aren’t you?” Gavin purred; teasing the head of his cock along Connor’s lips.

Connor darted his tongue out to lick the slit. Gavin groaned softly

“Up,” He ordered.

Connor obeyed, only for Gavin to pin him to the stall door and push his coat off. He dropped his hands to unbuckle Connor’s belt and yank his jeans open before shoving them down his legs

“What a pretty cock,” He purred; wrapping his hand around the head and squeezing gently.

Connor’s knees buckled and he grabbed onto Gavin’s jacket to keep from falling; moaning softly. Gavin smirked as he unbuttoned Connor’s shirt and pushed it off his shoulders; jerking it slightly when it got caught on his tie; he wanted Connor to keep that _on_

“Turn around,” He ordered.

Connor whimpered softly and did as he was told, only to have Gavin yank his hips back and push his torso forward so he was bending. He reached forward and grabbed Connor’s tie; turning it around and pulling it hard; yanking Connor’s head up so his back stayed taught in a beautiful arch. He traced his cock along Connor’s leaking hole and smirked

“So wet for me,” He teased before sliding inside in one lengthy push.

Connor let out a strangled moan at the feeling and clenched his fists against the stall door. Gavin cursed under his breath

“God, you’re so tight,” He groaned.

Connor whimpered; grinding his hips back against Gavin’s; mouth hanging open, drool dripping down his chin. Gavin used his free hand to grip Connor’s hip and he started fucking into him at a brutal pace

“You’re not allowed to cum until I say so,” He ordered.

Connor whimpered; grinding back to keep up with Gavin’s pace. His back went rigid and he knew he made a _noise_ , could feel it in his vocal processor, but Gavin’s total lack of reaction implied it had simply been at an octave too high for human’s to hear, when Gavin struck his bioprostate. This would be Connor’s first experience using his sexual function and components, and so far it was going _great_. He arched his back further in the hopes it would give Gavin a better angle, and nearly sobbed when it did just that. Almost every thrust hit _just_ right. Connor let his head fall forward and his vocal processor crackled and glitched at the pressure put on it by Connor’s tie; Gavin still holding onto it. He lifted his head again and let out a breath of relief when his vocal processor stopped making that concerning glitching sound, but his voice was rough, and a little mechanical when he spoke

“Detective, it feels so good,” He whined desperately; arousal program glitching at 99% “Please let me cum!”

“I’m so close, just a little bit longer,” Gavin’s voice was _thick_ with pleasure as he _pounded_ into Connor.

The android whined and clenched around Gavin; gasping when the human went rigid and released inside him. He pumped a few more times to ride out his orgasm before pulling out of Connor and leaning back against the toilet. Connor shuddered and fell to his knees; humping into the air briefly before turning to look up at Gavin

“Please,” He begged softly.

Gavin grinned as he panted heavily

“Put on a show for me,” He ordered.

Connor stared into Gavin’s eyes as he wrapped his hand around his cock and jerked quickly; desperate for his orgasm. Gavin sat down and tucked himself back into his pants; watching Connor moan and whimper as he pleasured himself

“Please, Detective, let me cum,” Connor pleaded; tears now freely falling from his eyes.

Gavin cursed under his breath; cock stirring a little in interest

“Come here,” He purred; patting his thigh.

Connor quickly crawled into his lap and wrapped his arms around Gavin’s neck; gasping as two fingers entered him and a warmer, rougher hand closed around his shaft. Gavin teased him for a little while longer before swiping his thumb over the tip and jabbing his fingers into Connor’s bioprostate

“Cum for me, baby.”

That was all Connor needed to throw his head back and cry out as he came. Hard.

He stayed slumped in Gavin’s lap for about a minute after; the intensity of his orgasm having caused him to stall momentarily, and now he had to wait for his systems to reboot. Gavin didn’t seem to mind, as he didn’t just drop Connor and leave. In fact, he was cording his fingers through Connor’s hair, and cooing at him softly. Connor blinked when all his systems came fully back online

“I’m sorry for the delay, Detective, my systems had to reboot,” He explained.

Gavin just grinned

“It fine; just means I did a good job,” He teased.

Connor let a smile slip

“Yes, you did; I found that to be quite the enjoyable experience, and look forward to doing it with you again,” He agreed.

Gavin snickered

“But you’re not teasing me?” He cooed.

Connor raised an eyebrow; a mischievous glint in his eyes

“I have no idea what you’re referring to, Detective Reed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is only tagged as Mildly Dubious Consent because Connor never verbally consents, but don't worry; he is fully willing and in fact, has definitely been teasing Gavin in the hopes that this would happen. Because Connor is a slutty, slutty little android. Virgin or not.
> 
> Also, Connor when Gavin sums up the reason for his appearance is literally this: https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/365/753/94c.jpg
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


End file.
